Azure
Azure (前個) is a Core People who eventually became a Grand Supreme Kai and resides on a Divine Planet in Universe 7. Azure is introduced in the Azure Saga of the fan-manga, Dragon Ball SF. 'Appearance' Azure's appearance consist of a above-average height Kai of slim built and light pink and purple skin, with a white Mohawk, Blue eyes and a green marking on his left eye. Azure also wears a matching set of gold and green Potara earrings. His Kai attire consist of a Green and Orange Gi along with Blue Pants and Gold wrist and ankle bands and Black Shoes. Azure.png|Azure in Dragon Ball SF 'Personality' Azure's personality consist of him being Curious, eager, calm and a patient individual. He looks the thrills of martial arts. 'Background' Being born as unique Core Person, he was trained by Whis and eventually become a full-fledged Supreme Kai. During this time he develops a rivalry with Beerus. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure Saga and After Future Saga' After the defeat of the Shadow Dragons in Age 790, Azure meets with the Saiyan, Goku after he arrives in the Divine Planet after merging with Shenron and the Dragon Balls. To Agon's shock, Azure becomes curious and wants to test out Goku's current strength and offer him a sparring match to which Goku happily accepts. During his fight with Goku, He easily overpowers him as Goku starts out fighting as a Super Saiyan and then a Super Saiyan 2. After Goku becomes a Super Saiyan 3, Azure is still in control of the fight against Goku. After Goku goes Super Saiyan 4, the fight comes to a end after both Azure's True Divine Flash and Goku's 10x Kamehameha collide and cancel out each other. After the fight is over, he decides to take Goku on as a student. After Goku learns how to use Shenron Mode and revives Piccolo, Azure suggest Vegeta for merger with Ultimate Shenron and the Black Star Dragon Balls. After Vegeta is bought to the Dvivne Planet, He grants the Saiyan a chance to fight against him resulting in Vegeta fighting agaisnt him as a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and finally a Super Saiyan 4. A year later in Age 791, After Vegeta learns how to control Ultimate Shenron Mode and grants a wish reviving Bulma and the other's youth, Azure allows Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo to return back to Earth for a short break and later resume their training afterwards. 6 years later in Age 797, Azure has now finished training Goku and Vegeta on the Divine Planet, While Piccolo complete his training with Agon. Soem time later, Azure and Agon meet with Chidai and Enki from Universe 6 after they arrive on the Divine Planet with a meesage from Zeno and Future Zeno. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - Azure is capable of flight using his ki. *'Ki Blast '- the mst basic form of Ki Blast. *'Ki Sense' - the ability to sense ki. *'God Ki Sense' - the ability to sense Godly Ki. *'Instantaneous Movement - '''The ability to teleport where one desires *'Full Power -''' While in this power up state, he displays a blue glowing Aura. *'Explosive Wave': -A burst of energy emitted from the entire body. *'Wild Sense '- a more advanced version of Hig Speed Movement. *'Shin-Kai' - A full power kiai attack emitted from a punch. *'Invisible Eye Blast' - A Burst of kiai emitted from the eyes. Holy Gun - A Powerful energy wave attack used by Azure in Dragon Ball SF. It's is one of Azure's favorite attacks. Holy Bullet - a Grenade powered Full Power Energy Ball. Holy Arrow Barrage - A barrage of Powerful arrow shape ki Blasts used by Azure in Drasgon Ball SF introduced in the Azure Saga. Holy Divine Flash - Azure's Ultimate Attack introduced in Dragon Ball SF. A Full Power Energy Wave capable of causing massive destruction upon impact. It is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash. |-|Forms and transformations= 'Berserk State' A power up transformation used by Azure. It is similar to Master's Roshi's transformation, Serious Power. While in this state the body's muscle mass increase and the puipls in the eyes completely vanish. During this state, Azure's might is boosted to extreme levels. 'Divine Rosé' A Divine Transformation among the Core Person Race. It is the original counterpart of Super Saiyan Rosé. while transformed, Azure's hair color turns pink and his eyes turn completely blue and Pink Divine Aura is emitted from the entire body. |-|Equipment= Category:Fan Fiction Category:Supreme Kai Category:Kaioshin Category:Shin-Jin Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:God of Creation Category:Core people Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Shinjin Category:Core Person